dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Lucius Corin
} |name = Lucius Corin |image = Lucius Corin.png |race = Human |title = Lord Seeker |gender = Male |class = Warrior |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age |specialization = Templar |quests = The Threat Remains Champions of the Just Promise of Destruction |affiliation = Seekers of Truth Templar Order }} Lord Seeker Lucius Corin is the head of the Seekers of Truth, the enigmatic military wing of the Chantry which is responsible for supervising the Templar Order and dealing with more sensitive matters. Background Lucius Corin was elected to the rank of Lord Seeker following the conspicuous disappearance of his predecessor, Lord Seeker Lambert van Reeves in 9:40 Dragon, just after the annulling of the Nevarran Accord removed the Seekers of Truth and the Templar Order from Chantry oversight. Lucius is known as a moderate and a man of reason, not prone to grandstanding. It was widely speculated that he would compromise in order to bring the Mage-Templar War to a swift end without further bloodshed. Involvement When the Herald of Andraste arrives at Therinfal Redoubt, Ser Delrin Barris reveals that the Lord Seeker rearranged all of his plans to meet the Herald personally, rather than the Inquisition. The Lord Seeker however fails to arrive for the meeting with the Herald and Knight-Captain Denam appears in his stead. A battle breaks out between the Red Templars and the uncorrupted Templars. The Herald of Andraste and their companions set out to locate Lucius to discover the cause of the chaos. However when they finally locate Lucius, it is revealed the Lord Seeker Lucius Corin they met is in fact an Envy demon masquerading as the Lord Seeker. When Cassandra looks into the disappearance of the Seekers, she and the Inquisitor discover that Lucius had sold his fellow Seekers to the Order of Fiery Promise after learning that they were resistant to red lyrium, thus making them unusable to Corypheus. The Lord Seeker in fact willingly allowed an Envy demon to assume his identity and take command of the Templar Order while Lucius led his fellow seekers to their doom. When confronted at Caer Oswin, Lucius reveals the 'truth' about what the Seekers of Truth really are; "abominations" who have created a never ending war by creating the Templar Order and the Circle of Magi. Lucius gives Cassandra a book that contains the secrets of the Seekers' order as proof of his words. Claiming to have higher ambitions than Corypheus, Lucius reveals his plans to creating a new purer Order that will start anew after the world ends with Corypheus' ascension to godhood. He attempts to convince Cassandra to join him only to meet his end in the ensuing battle. }} Trivia * Lucius does not wear the Seeker of Truth armour and instead wears a variant of Templar armour. Codex entries Gallery Lord Seeker Lucius.png|Lord Seeker Lucius tarot card Lucius Corin HoDA.png|Lord Seeker Lucius Corin in Heroes of Dragon Age Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Seekers of Truth Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Tranquil